shadowofmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eckart Brum
Eckart Brum is the owner of his family's art museum, or library in an alternate timeline. Having lived a life filled with grief, Eckart doesn't know what powerful force has played with his life. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Eckart's childhood or life prior to 1979, other than that his family owned an art museum. However, it is known that he eventually met Miriam Brum and married her, who then got pregnant at some point. Four Months of Happiness On the 9th of October 1979, Miriam gave birth to their daughter. Informed over the phone, Eckart enthusiastically leaped outside in happiness. Eckart was surprised to find however that he was being observed by a young man in a green coat, who congratulated Eckart after learning the reason for the latter's happiness. After briefly discussing who owned the art museum, Eckart went back inside. For the next four months, Eckart and Miriam raised their daughter happily. However, life was forever changed when Miriam was fatally shot, and his daughter vanished. While it is unknown who shot Miriam, Eckart never learned that the being Homunculus had kidnapped his child, taking her back to the past to be raised as Margarete Wagner. However, along with some other people, he noticed that the same man from four months ago had talked to his wife prior to her death. Before he could be interrogated, the man vanished and let everyone thinking he was responsible for Miriam's death. This signified the end to Eckart's normal happiness, leading him to adopt cats later in his life to try and fill the void he felt. Trying to Kill his Friend At some point prior to the 7th of April in 2001, Eckart befriended Eike Kusch, with Eckart being shocked by how similar he looked to the man he met twenty years ago. It is unknown how they met or what caused their friendship, but apparently Eike visited Eckart at his library. However, after apparently reaching some sort of happiness, Eckart's life fell apart again when a received a phone call from a mysterious individual. This person told him that he had his daughter and that unless Eckart killed Eike, he wouldn't see her. Horrified, Eckart evidently tried to make sense of what was happening, but began suspecting Eike knew something when he one day asked if he had a daughter a few days after receiving the phone call. Later, after calling Eike to come up to the tower, Eckart pushed Eike off the tower. Shocked, Eckart believed he had murdered Eike until Eike revealed himself to be alive, having cheated his death through time travel, which Eckart didn't know about. Eckart then proceeds to explain himself, telling Eike about the call and the man he met in 1979. He informed Eike about how he had suspected Eike to be the man's son, but told him that he shouldn't blame him for something someone else did. Eike then left, determined to find out the truth. A Different Life In an alternate timeline however, Eckart's wife was saved by the mysterious man he met twenty years ago, though their child still disappeared. The man then vanished after telling everyone he was going to find help, leading everyone to believe that he kidnapped Eckart's and Miriam's daughter. It is unknown what Eckart's life was like with Miriam, but despite the tragedy the two of them are still married by 2001 and both adopted cats. After explaining why he tried to kill Eike, Miriam awoke and met Eike, seemingly recognizing him, though she didn't tell Eckart this. The Final Confrontation Ending A In this ending, due to Hugo bringing her to the present, Margarete decided to remain in that time after Homunculus made Hugo vanish. Somehow, Eckart and potential his wife decided to adopt Margarete, not knowing that she was biologically their daughter, though obviously feeling a kinship with her. Finally, whether he knew it or not, Eckart can finally have his family back. Ending B2 In this timeline, Eckart felt guilty for what he did and set out to help Eike due to knowing that someone wanted him dead. He eventually found Eike being threatened by Hugo, who had Margarete prisoner, and tackled him. After furiously scolding him, Hugo willingly returned to his time with Margarete. Afterwards, Eckhart and his friends parted ways for the night, Eckart having redeemed himself for his earlier actions. A New Fate In an alternate timeline created by Eike reliving every possible version of history, Eckart's friend was able to, remember his true identity and prevented Homunuclus from being able to alter the timeline, thus erasing Eike from existence. It is unknown what happened to Eckart in this new timeline, and it is unknown if his wife is alive. However, seeing as Homunuclus would never have been there to take Margarete, then it is likely he still had her.Category:Brum Family Category:Human Characters Category:Characters from 2001 Category:Characters from 1979-1980